Fight or Die
by AskoII
Summary: They're only four left, the rest of the pack are taken by an enemy pack. The only thing left to do is to decide what to do ... fight or die. The teen wolf characters as animorphs/shapeshifters who have one animal they can change into - there's some sterek, scottxallison, lydiaxjackson if you squint.


** A/N: **This is a drabble so far and will probabaly continue to be, if I don't get another attack from a plotbunny :D Please read, enjoy and review!**  
**

_animorphs_

"Who's that?" Lydia flinched a bit when she looked over her shoulder to the sound of soft steps in the forest.

Usually she didn't allow herself to show any fears or weaknesses but no one could blame her for being tense now when it seemed like a pack of enemies had moved into their town. Derek looked up calmly to the direction where they heard the noises come from and waited patiently until the figures that made the sounds came out from the shadows.

A big-eared dog with short legs jumped out from the shadows and everyone relaxed. The dog ran to them as Derek looked over it to try to catch the sight of the dog's best friend. Derek denied the worried feeling in his stomach and told himself that he was just a bit late.

"Scott!" Allison smiled relieved as the dog stopped in front of them with a big silly smile on his face and a happy bark as a confirmation.

"Where's Stiles?" Lydia asked and although she was relieved that Scott was back you could see she was worried about Stiles too. Derek quietly thanked his stars that someone else asked that.

The dog glanced over his shoulder before he started to shake, like dogs did when they shook off water but with the difference that when he stopped shaking himself it wasn't a dog sitting in front of them anymore.

Warm brown human eyes that were the same as the dog's large brown eyes looked up at them. The dark-haired boy in front of them looked over them as to make sure first that they were okay before he answered the question. When he saw that they were okay he smiled relieved and looked over his shoulder again

"Don't worry", Scott said. "He just hang back to make sure that no one followed us."

Derek didn't point out that despite that Scott said not to worry he did seem a bit worried himself. He didn't want to see the tension in Scott's shoulders and quietly berated himself for not following them, to make sure that no one else was hurt. As if he had heard his thoughts Scott glanced over to him and smiled a bit exasperatedly.

"You know that your shape would've been too eye-catching in the city", Scott said and Derek grunted as he looked away.

"Doesn't mean that I have to like it", Derek muttered.

Before Scott had the time to answer Allison exclaimed with a clearly relieved tone in her voice as she pointed toward the forest

"There he is!"

Derek's neck nearly cricked as he hurried to turn to look where Allison had pointed. And he could feel the tension leave his shoulders when he saw the familiar red fur rush between trees. He didn't need to look at the others to know that they were relieved too; they were already too few as it was to not lose another member.

With an excited yip the happy fox jumped over a bush into the clearing. Derek couldn't help but smile a bit when he saw the fox jump closer to them with a whirling happy tail before he lowered himself down on his front paws with strange growling yips noises coming from his throat in his familiar way to say hello.

"You're okay", Lydia whispered lowly to herself as she really didn't want to show anyone how scared she was to lose anyone again.

With a little yip that somehow sounded like a 'of course!' the fox jumped up licking her face and jumped away before she had the time to push him away. "Yuck!"

Allison giggled a little as the fox grinned in front of them.

"How did it look like?" Derek asked now when he was sure that everyone was okay.

They seemed to understand that it was serious now and their smiles disappeared. Derek felt a little pang in his heart when he saw it but they just didn't have the time now. The fox looked up to him with a look that clearly told him 'look what you have done now' before he also shook himself like Scott had done. In next moment the fur had disappeared and the fox had changed into a boy, no a man Derek reminded himself, with shaggy dark brown hair and clever eyes that reminded of the fox's.

"It is like you said", Stiles answered Derek's question. "Jackson and the others are in there."

They pretended like they didn't hear the little whimper from Lydia. If they tried to comfort her they would likely get their heads bitten off or their eyes picked out the moment they the least expected it by her other shape's sharp beak. Allison closed her eyes in pain, Scott's ears would have wilted if he had them left and Derek nodded. They all had expected it but had hoped for better news, even if it would've meant they had left them on their own.

"So", Stiles said after a moment and when Derek looked up he was slightly startled to see his sharp eyes look into his own. "What are we going to do?"

"There were so many of them", Scott added lowly as it pained him to say it. "More than we have ever fought before."

"What can we do?" Allison asked weakly, she wasn't the type to ever give up as long there were enemies she could fight but now they had lost half of their pack and it obviously affected their fighting spirits.

But Derek didn't hear them, he and Stiles looked at each other and Derek could see from the golden shimmers in his eyes that Stiles had an unhesitating heart and that he knew what they should do. Derek almost smiled to himself before he looked at the others who looked at him waiting for answers.

"We are going to save them of course", Derek said and their eyes widened as Stiles smirked. "No matter what, they need us; they are a part of us. We might not win, but we are not going to lose."

"I like the sound of winning and surviving better", Stiles added smirking. "But we don't abandon members of our pack, right?"

The question was directed towards the others who started to smile. Derek could see the familiar steel glow in their eyes as they nodded. After all, the inferior position was the most familiar position to them and it had never failed them before.

"Yes", Allison smirked as she fingered her knives of steel resting by her hips.

"Of course", Lydia said arrogantly as if they were fools for thinking otherwise.

"Hell yes!" Scott grinned happily and if he still had his tail it would have been wagging furiously as if they weren't going into a fight that might not have a happy ending for them.

"Derek", Stiles said smirking with glowing steel in his eyes as Derek turned to look at him. "We are ready."

Derek couldn't help but grin like the wolf he was. 


End file.
